grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Act 17.3: Grudge of Harpy
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? Grudge of Harpy Description "I was a big fan of Birdman!" Dialogue Arme: Tell me. Arme: What grudge do they have against you? Ley: Why would monsters have a grudge against me? Ryan: Hm... Is that so? Arme: You knew that Harpies live here. Ley: Yeah of course. Ley: This area was Dio and my playground since we were little. Ley: Yeah! Wrestler Birdman was very popular at that time. Ley: I followed around Harpies to make the Birdman costume. Elesis: So did you pluck Harpies' feathers? Cindy: There is a reason for Harpies to be frightened by Ley. Jin: It won't be easy to pass with a grudge like that. ---- Harpy: How dare you come back! Ley: Oh, I remember you. It's been a while. Harpy: Yes! It has been a while. Harpy: I can't forget the days you plucked all of my feathers. Ley: Hey. Just think of it as molting. Harpy: Mo... Molting... Harpy: I couldn't fly for a long time because of you. Harpy: But, that pain has made me stronger. Harpy: My wings doubled the size and I have become the queen! Ley: So are you saying you became a queen because of me? Harpy: Yes, since I became the queen, I will show you my power! Harpy: In the name of the queen. Everyone attack!! Arme: This is not beyond my expectation. Cindy: I'm used to it. ---- Harpy: So... mad. Ley: You should be thankful that Wrestler Birdman trend is over. Amy: Why? Are you going to pluck all of their feathers again? Arme: Stop it. They might try to get a revenge on you with their wings about 3 times bigger. Jin: Well, would they try to get a revenge again after being attacked like this? Ryan: It's a smart choice to fly away with wings that big. A Coward Move Description "So stubborn!" Dialogue Peter: Stop with the nonsense! Werner: It can't be helped. Stalling time will just make the situation worse. Werner: If we don't separate Duel from his army, there will be more damage. Peter: So are you going to become a bait and pull him aside? Peter: Get a hold of yourself! You are the supreme commander of the Demon Force! Werner: I have the responsibility to solve this problem because I am the supreme commander. Peter: Leave that kind of work to Heitaros. Peter: Don't you know that Heitaros wanted to fight Duel for a long time? Peter: He will accept right away. Werner: Yes. Heitaros has a better chance of winning 1 vs 1. Werner: But, nobody can beat Duel's army in a battle. Werner: Duel doesn't have a reason to accept a battle against Heitaros. Werner: He will not accept the battle. Peter: Well.. Werner: I am the only one. Werner: The supreme commander has to call for truce so Duel doesn't doubt and accept the battle. Peter: We have to disguise like we are calling for truce... why do we have to use a coward move? Peter: Your honor will plummet down the demon world. Werner: Our soldiers are dying for no reason right now. Werner: If we can end the battle with my plan, my honor is not important. Peter: Do you think it will end with just losing your honor? Peter: Your son will never get to see your face again. Werner: Yes, that might be true. Werner: If Duel realizes that he was deceived, he will not leave me alone. Peter: There has to be another way... Werner: There is no other way. Don't say that you'll follow me. Werner: Duel is very cautious. He will not accept if I'm not by myself. Werner: I have to risk my life and honor to deceive him. Werner: So don't forget. Werner: While I am dealing with him, you must destroy ancient demon's army. Werner: That's your job. Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story